


When She Scars [MariChat]

by Ice_Wing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Wing/pseuds/Ice_Wing
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a normal girl, with a normal life. Her crush, Adrien Agreste, is a supermodel, that goes to the same school as her. Little does she know that her crush was going to hurt her when she gives him a special blanket to keep warm at night."I'm sorry Marinette, I like someone else," Adrien gives back the blanket. " I hope you understand."Well, she didn't. Tears trickled down, avoided him as much as possible, and started to punish herself for all she has done.WARNING: Blood and Depressing!!DISCLAIMER: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Zagtoon™  Art on the cover doesn't belong to me.





	1. ☆That Night☆

One winter night...

A girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sewing up a blanket for her crush, Adrien Agreste. 

"I hope he likes this Tikki" Marinette said with a smile. 

"I know he will, and maybe you can ask him on a-" Tikki was interrupted by Marinette.

"Shush, Tikki!" she said with a blush "I don't want to move that far yet!" Marinette put down her unfinished blanket and tucked herself into bed. 

The next day...

Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm. She got dressed and walked down to eat some fresh croissants her dad made.

"Morning Sweetie! Did you rest well?"

"Yeah Mom," she said will a smile. Her dad comes in with a present bag.

"Here ya go" as he gives the present 

"Papa! You didn't have to!" 

"I wanted to, after all, you are my only child" Mari opens the bag to find a gold necklace with an "M". She hugged both of her parents, cleaned up and left to school with the necklace around her neck. When she gets to school, she goes to sit down in the empty classroom. While sitting, she pulls out her school tablet and her fashion drawing book. 

"Hey girl!" Ayla said excitedly while coming into the classroom. 

"Hey, Ayla," Marinette said in a relaxed voice. While they chat about last night, Adrien comes in with his buddy Nino. 

"Did you see the LadyBlog? It was insane!" 

"No?" Adrien said with a confusing voice "What happened?" Nino pulls out his phone and shows him a picture of Ladybug sitting at Jagged Stone's concert in a spy costume.

"What? How did you even know that was her?!" 

"Ayla got good eyes, dude" 

"Eh..true" Adrien shrugged. The teacher comes in and everyone else came in quietly before the bell rang. 

"All right class, I'm going to be choosing your parter's for the next group project!" everyone in the class groaned. The teacher picks out pairs of two for the project. When it gets to the last two, it is Adrien and Marinette. 

"You two are partners, you will be designing an article of clothing of your choice, but you both have to agree" 

After school ended, Adrien comes up to Mari and says "So, when do you want to work on the project?"

"Mm-my house?" Mari stuttered 

"Sure! I'll see ya after school" he winks and walks off to fencing practice. Mari waves goodbye, dreamlike. Ayla tries to let her snap out of it.

"Girl! you need to get your act together!" Mari suddenly collapsed 

"OMG Mari!!" Ayla yelled. Everyone soon came over running, expect Chole.

"What are you like freaking out about? She just fell on the floor, she moves through the crowd and took a quick picture of Mari on the floor. Everyone gave her a dirty look. While Ayla holds her hand, she yells for someone to call 112. 

When the emergency services came, they took Mari to the hospital to treat her. Adrian goes to her house, he comes in through the bakery.

"Hi, Mr. Dupen and Mrs. Cheng!" Adrien said cheerfully. After that, his phone beeped. 

"Sorry it must be my friend, Nino"

"No worries, dear," Mrs. Cheng said. Adrien nodded and looked at his messages. He finds a picture of Marinette on a hospital bed. The text read: 

Dude, get your butt over here now!

"Hey, umm...your daughter is in the hospital"

"What?!" they both said at the same time.

"I'll get my bodyguard to drive us"

"We don't want to make it hard on you," Sabrina said worriedly

"Oh, don't worry! It's totally fine" he texted Gorilla to pick him and Mari's parents. His phone beeps, he replied:

I'm outside, we have room.

"We have to go, he's already outside" Adrien and Mari's parents walk out to Adrien's car, sitting in the back seat.

"Take us to the hospital, now!" Adrien demanded. The Gorilla stepped on the gas pedal and drove them where they saw Nino and Ayla standing outside the hospital. All three of them get out the car.

"Dude! Hey! Did you get my text?" Nino said while fist-bumping Adrien

"Yeah, I also heard it from the school's blog." 

"Come on, Nino!" Ayla pulls him inside the hospital. Adrian walks in with Mari's parents. When they get to the check-in desk, they address who they are in for. The clerk gave all 3 of them passes with their names and faces on them. They arrive at the elevator and click the button the elevator. When the doors closed, Mari's mom spoke up:

"Adrian?"

"Yes Mrs.Cheng?" the model asked with a smile 

"Marinette talks about you a lot and I wondering if you could do me a favor?" 

"I would gladly do anything"

"Since Tom and I are really busy with the bakery, I was wondering if you could come to the hospital when you can to see her and bond with her a little? I hope I'm not asking for much"

"Of course, I would do anything for a friend" 

"Thank You" the elevator door opens.

"After you", they walk out of the elevator and walk to room 690A where Marinette is. 

"You can both go first, you are her parents after all" the parents nodded and knocked the door.

"Come in," said Marriente. The parents open the door and come in. 

~In The Room~

Mari is in the hospital bed, reading a fashion magazine her mom comes over and hugs her tightly, 

"Mari, are you okay? Sweetie talk to me" 

"I'm fine, Mom." 

"You don't look so good, Marinette" her dad spoke 

"Dad, I'm fine, I just fell, that's it" Adrian comes in with a bouquet of French chocolates in a vase. 

" I hope that I could come in now? if not I can leave."

"A-A-Adrian?!" Mari was freaking out when she heard her crushes voice.

"Yes Mari?~," he said sweetly, putting the vase down.

"How did you get a pretty bouquet?" Mari's mom asked

"Oh, I had my driver pick it up for me from one of my dad's friends chocolate shop," 

"Y-Y-You should have, I-I should go" Mari tries to get up, but falls down. Adrian picks her up in time and lifts her back on the bed. 

"Careful, these are very expensive equipment" 

"O-oh..ummmmm...okay" the doctor comes in and tells them that visiting hours are over and they have to leave. The doctor steps out of the room to make an exit for the guests. Mari's parents leave Adrian and Marinette alone

"Goodbye Marinette," he said with a wink. Marinette blushed and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

 

Adrien P.O.V

Adrien woke up from his bed. He couldn't sleep that night, all he could think about is the promise that he made to Marinette's parents. He had to say yes because he is Marriette's friend and he would do anything for a friend.

"Morin' Adrien!" Plagg said cheerfully.

"Mornin'," Adrien found something odd about Plagg " you seem to be in a happy mood"

"Yeah, guess what!"

"What?"

"You don't have to feed me stinky cheese anymore!"

"What? How will I be able to transform?"

"I'm doing this challenge where I'm going to see if I can survive without cheese"

"Sooooooo, you're going to try new things?"

"Yup!" Plagg hugged Adrien.

"What was that for?"

"I've been harsh on you, I hope you can forgive me"

"We'll see" Adrien was kinda relieved, but still worried about if he could keep his word to Marinette's parents.

Adrien got ready for school and when he got there, he went up to Alya and asked:

"Is Marinette here?"

"No, didn't you hear?"

"No, what happened?"

"Marinette is still in the hospital and might need surgery,"

"What?!"

"Yeah! She hasn't slept that well,"

"Oh my gosh" Adrain and Ayla walk into class and everyone was talking about of what happened to Marinette. Adrien just sat in his seat, right next to his best friend Nino. "Hey dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, Nino, I'm fine"

"Well, okay." the teacher walks in, pulls out an attendance sheet, and calls students names to make sure they're here.

"Where is Marinette?"

"She's in the hospital, ma'am," Adrien said.

"Oh, is she okay?"

"She's fine, but we're going to see her right after school again" Class goes on, Adrien tries to focus on the assignment that the teacher gave him.

After school...

Adrien had a photo shoot that evening so he had time to go to the hospital. He got into his dad's limo and told Gorilla, his driver, to get to the hospital, where Marinette is staying.

When he got there, he went up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"Okay," the lady gives him a tag with his face on it. "She was moved to the 15th floor," Adrien thank the lady at the desk.

When he got to the 15th floor, he got off the elevator. He asked the man behind the desk where Marinette's room was. The man quickly typed Marinette's full last name and asked for his French identification card. Adrian takes out his wallet and hands his identification card to the man behind the desk.

"The man looked up and told Adrian, "She's in Room 1155, but you will have to wait for a couple minutes." the man behind the desk gave back his identification card. "she's in with a doctor." Adrian thought that it wasn't that big of a deal since he had a lot of time anyways.

When Adrian got to Room 1115, he sat down on a bench next to her room. He heard mumbling from inside the room.

 

"You need surgery done, in a few weeks, Miss Dupain-Cheng."


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE DARK THOUGHTS, BLOOD, GORE, AND ETC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinette POV**

Mari was sitting on her bed when the doctor came in. He was tall with blue eyes and brown hair. He shook Mari's hand and said,

"Hello, Miss Marinette, I'm Doctor Wyatt"

"Hi," Mari said in a bored tone.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good, thanks for asking" the doctor pulls out a paper from a folder that he brought with him.

"So, Marinette," he said adjusting his glasses "I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

"Why does it matter?" Marinette huffed

"I'll give you the good news," the doctor cleared his voice "Your body is stabilized"

"Whats the bad news?" Mari sounded impatient

"The bad news is," Wyatt wipes his head "You need surgery done, in a few weeks, Miss Dupain-Cheng."

**Adrien POV**

When he heard that, his heart pounded hard. He couldn't breathe

Adrien gets up and knocks on the door 

"Come in" both Doc. Wyatt and Mari said.  Adrien comes in and closes the door behind him

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette was shocked that her longtime crush came to see her 

"You know this gentleman?"

"Well...umm..." Adrien interpreted her

"I am Adrien Agreste, a classmate of hers" he smiles and pulls out his hand. Doc. Wyatt shakes his hand. 

"I'll let you two be, I'll be back later, Miss Dupain-Cheng" he walks out, closing the door.   

"Hey Mari," said Adrien, smiling and taking a seat. 

"H-hey, Adrien" Marinette said blushing. 

"I heard that you need surgery, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine" 

"You don't look fine to me"

"I need surgery on my neck if you wanted to know" 

"Oh, that sounds painful"

"Yeah, but if I end up dying, its okay, no one will remember me anyway"

"Mari!" Adrien raced over and took both of her hands "you know that's not true, you have me, Nino, Alya, and so many other people that care about you."

"Okay"

"Thank you."

"Do you mind doing a favor for me?"

"Yes"

"I have a bla-" the door opens 

"Miss? I am releasing you as of right now" the nurse said while discharging her from the machine "but you must drink lots of fluids, can you do that?" 

"Yes ma'am" Mari gets up and looks at Adrien

"Umm...Adrien?"

"Yes?..oh, you need to change, right." Adrien let goes of her hands and bows, "I have to go anyways, I got stuff to do"

"Bye Adrien," Marinette said waving

"Bye, I hope to see you at school tomorrow" Adrien leaves the room with a smile on his face.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

Marinette came to school early, goes to her teacher's room, and asked what she missed while giving a doctor's note. 

"Oh, I'll excuse you from the work. Don't worry about it" the teacher said with a smile. Marinette sits down and continues to sew up the blanket for her crush. When 7:55 PM rolls around every came in and hurried to their seats.

"Hey, girl!" Ayla Pat's her on the back "you're early" 

"Why? Does it bother you?" Marinette scolded "should I come late, so you're happy and jump for joy?"

"Whoa, girl. you okay?" Ayla took a step back. 

"I'm fine," Mari said with anger. The teacher starts class by saying to turn in their homework assignments that were due today. When everyone turned in their assignments, Mari put the blanket in her bag for safe keeping. Nino waves at Mari, but Mari ignores him. 

"Marinette, are you-" Mari interprets him.

"I'm fine!" Mari was red with anger and she didn't know why.  Adrien was confused,

He thought for a min,

_She was happier yesterday, what happened? I have to do something._

**~After School~**

All Marinette wanted to do was avoid life and go home. 

"Whats the big idea girl? Whats wrong with you!" Ayla said very crossed. 

"Whats your problem?" Marinette said crossed as well. Mari ran home as fast as she could. She didn't even say hi to her parents or eat dinner. All she did was did her homework in her room, drank water, and went to bed early. 

**Adrien/Chat Noir POV**

He had to do something, or Marinette was going to hurt herself at any time. He paces back in forth in his room. 

"That's it!" Adrien squealed with an idea in his head

"What's it?" Plagg said while coming over to Adrien. 

"Plagg claws out!" 

"Oh boy," Plagg gets sucked into Adrien's ring and Adrien transforms to Chat Noir. He uses the window to escape his room and makes a run for Mari's house. 

When he gets there, he opens the entrance from her balcony to Marinette's room where he sees her sleeping peacefully. 

"Awww, she's so adorable," Chat said quietly. He turns around and sees pictures of his human form on the wall, which shocked him. 

 _Does she like me? No way!_ Chat Noir thought and shook his head. Marinette wakes up and shrieks. 

"What are you in my room! Get-" Mari starts to cry and lays down on her bed. 

"Hey..." Chat Noir sits by her "What's wrong?" 

"I...I...I...do not want my surgery!" 

"What surgery?" Chat hugs her and comforts her

"For my neck..." 

"Hey, it's okay" 

"No its not!" Mari yelled

"Shhhhh, yes it is, just take a deep breath" Marinette takes a couple of breaths and looks at Chat in the eye.

"Feeling better?" Chat said with a smile. Marinette nods and gets up to sit down in her chair to pull out a 3/4 piece of fabric. 

"What is that, Mari?" 

"Its a blanket for my crush, I'm making it so I can confess my love to him" 

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Chat sweated a bit, he knew it was his human form that she had a crush on. 

"I hope he likes it" 

"Why wouldn't he? You're talented Mari" Chat looked at the time and he had to get back and get ready for his piano lesson.

"I have to go," Chat bowed and before leaving he said, "Good Night, Mari" 

"Bye Chat" Adrien closed the hatch behind him and ran home as fast as he can. He de-transformed and hid Plagg in his shirt. He started to play the piano when his father came in. 

"Oh, hello father" 

"Hi, son" 

"You ready for me to play?" 

"Yes" 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

When they find the criminal under Hawkmoths control, Ladybug tries to get him knocked out but fails by getting tangled in the tree roots.

The villain laughs and grips Ladybug tighter with his roots.

"Who are you?" Chat asked with irritation in his eyes

"I am Vite, and you should eat your Vitamin C!"

"Nah, I'm good" Chat tries to get the villain unconscious as well, but also fails. He gets tangled in the roots as well.  
"What now?" Chat shrieks still trying to get out of the villain's roots. Ladybug tries to think, but with all of her thoughts it comes out is tears.  
Vite throws them in a prison of roots. Chat tries to pull the roots aside, but it doesn't work.

"Forget it, Chat, I failed Paris."

"No, you didn't!" Chat held both of her hands. "You still can do this, M'lady."

"Lucky Charm!" she yells vigorously, with tears still in her eyes. When it falls, it's a basket of apples.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Orange you glad you got apples instead?" Ladybug rolls her eyes him and starts to look around with her Lucky Vision which points at a building right next to Vite and his head and Chats staff.

"Hey, Chat?" Ladybug taps his shoulder.

"Yes, m'lady?" she whispers in his ear. When she pats his back, he goes to the building and is ready to hit something with his staff. Ladybug throws one of the apples at Chat Noir and hollers,

"Ready to make a huge headache?" Chat smiles as he hit the apple with his staff to the villain.

As Ladybug keeps throwing apples, Vite tries to grab both of them but fails. He slips off after being hit with the last apple. When she was done, she saw where the Akuma is.

Ladybug runs off the building and swings toward the villain with her magic yo-yo. When she gets there, she finds the where the Akuma is hiding, in the victims pocket. When she pulls it out, she finds a black orange.  
"Hey, Chat? It's time," Chat knew where she was going with this.  
"Cataclysm!" he touched and when she does the black butterfly comes out. Ladybug catches the butterfly with her yo-yo and purifies it. 

"Good work, m'lady" Chat said in his very charming voice "Shall we?" Ladybug and Chat fist bumped and said in unity 

 

"Pound it!" as they separate, Ladybug looks back at Chat before going home.

 

When Ladybug transforms back to Marinette, she goes right to work until the moon rises. After that, she finishes her work, she goes up to her balcony, looks at the stars, sighing to herself. 

Mari goes back inside, gets changed, and looks at the blade in her sewing kit. She picks it up and starts to cut herself on her arm, making 12 marks because of how many times Adrian has ignored her and only called her a friend. When Tikki wakes up from her nap, she shrieks and tells Mari,

"Hey! Stop that! You are hurting yourself!"

"Go away, Tikki, there is no helping me getting out of this" she pushes Tikki away from her, making Tikki go and sit in the corner with a cookie in her arms, looking back at Mari hurting herself with a sad, teary-eyed face. 

Marinette feels the pain as the blood drips while crying softly to herself, on a napkin she placed on her lap so she doesn't spill on her carpet. After she was done, she cleaned up and put a bandage on herself so no one could see her cuts for a while. Finally, she falls asleep with tears still in her eyes. 

 

Mari woke up really early before the crack of dawn, she sat at her computer until it turned on to put in her password from the lock screen. When she finally logged in, she moved every pic she has of Adrian to a "DO NOT TOUCH EVER AGAIN" folder on her desktop. She also changed her lock screen and wallpaper on her computer to a picture that looked like blood was splattered all over the screen. She even took every picture of Adrian off her wall and put in a "Burn Box" for when she wants to burn all of them at once. She even wrote a note on a piece of paper saying: 

"To my past love, never being more than 'just friends'"

When she was done with the note, she placed it in the box and closed it to place it under a blanket behind her hat boxes so no one would look there. 

Mari packs all her school things, gets changed in her normal clothes for school, and leaves the door without breakfast or saying goodbye to her parents, which always does, until now. 

When she gets to school, she comes into an empty, quiet classroom and takes her seat. She also brings out her tablet and clicks "send to teacher" button on the screen to turn in her assignment. After that, she started to draw designs for the Winter Dance that was coming up and she always has to design her own clothes to make them extra special. 

The clock hits 7:51 am and all of her classmates come in and take their normal seats as if no one saw Mari sitting all alone. Ayla takes her seat and says

"Hey girl, guess what I got!?" she was overly excited about something she wanted to show her best friend. 

"Let me guess, another Ladybug theory?"

"No, I got a picture of Chat and Ladybug fighting Vite, you should have been there to see them in action!" 

"Sorry I did not come then, I was too busy with homework and stuff, so I rather stick to listening to the news when it reported instead"

"No problem, girl, do what you gotta do to keep those grades up" Adrien sees Mari and waves to her, but she ignores him entirely, still paying attention to her tablet. 

"Whatever, Alya" when the teacher comes in she gets the students down to work.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whatever, Alya," when the teacher comes in she gets the students down to work. Adrien hears her with a frown on his face but then wipes it with a smile before anyone could see. When the bell rings, all the students, expect Mari, went home to get lunch before coming back to class.

"Aren't you going home, Mari?" Ayla asked concerned. 

"No, I don't have time. I have to work on my homework before I get home." 

"...Come on girl, you need to eat" Mari gets up with a furious face, growling under her breath. 

"I said, no, now take it or leave it" Ayla starts crying and leaves the classroom with Nino behind her. Adrien was scared and ran out of the class behind Nino. 

Mari sits back down and does her homework that is due by tomorrow on her tablet. As the minutes go on, she clenches her stomach as her stomach growls in pain. 

"No, I need to get this done and rechecked!" she shouted as she works past her upset stomach. When all of her classmates come back, they all go back to their seats. When Adrien came in, he set down a warm croissant in front of Mari. 

"Here you go, Mari, I thought I give you something to eat," he said with a smile

"Why?" Mari was a little shocked looking at the croissant and then back at Adrien. 

"Because, you are a great friend" Adrien smiles again, hoping that Mari will eat. When Mari heard him say, friend, her eyes water, throws away the croissant, and screams,

"Get the hell away from me! I hope you die like everyone else! I hate you, Agreste!" Mari puts all of her things inside her school bag and pushes Adrien out of her way, hard down the aisle, making him fall on his head. Mari didn't care, nor turn back as she put a note on her teacher's desk and runs out of the classroom. She runs out of the school until she's home. She opens her house door, locking it behind her and goes upstairs and locks her door as well. 

As Marinette throws her stuff on the ground, climbs up to her balcony, and she screams:

"I HATE EVERYONE!" as she gasps for air, she faints on the cold, hard floor, closing her eyes. 

Hours pass, and when Adrien got into his room, all he could feel was guilt inside him, he knew he promised Mari's parents that he would take care of her, but all he's done was hurt her really badly. Plagg comes out of his shirt and tells Adrien to try apologizing to Marinette because he is the only one who knows other than Master Fu that knows who Ladybug is. 

"That will never work, Plagg, she hates me"

"You as Adrien she does, but what if you came to her balcony as, you know, Chat?" 

"Plagg! You are a genius!" Adrien gives his kwami two pieces of stinky cheese. 

"Thanks, Adrien, but remember the challenge I told you about?"

"Please, Plagg, you earned it"

"If you say so" Plagg munches away on his cheese, as Adrien smiles and says:

"Eat up buddy, we're gonna cheer up Marinette," When Plagg was done eating Adrien shouted:

"Plagg! Claws Out!" he transforms into Chat Noir. When he was done transforming, he opened the window to leave his room and uses his staff to get to Marinette house. Before he got there, he stopped by the flower shop to pick up some flowers. When he chose the rose bouquet, he patted his suit, forgetting that he transformed, the lady at the desk said,

"Don't worry about it, Chat, I got it" 

"Are you sure ma'am? I don't want to trouble you"

"No, it's okay. It's on the house." the lady behind the desk smiled wildly with pink cheeks. 

"I owe you one, ma'am" 

"Alright, have a nice day, Chat"

"Thank you, you too" as Chat left the shop, he continued on his way to Marinette's house, where he saw Mari laying on the floor, not moving. Chat sets down the flowers on the ground, picks Mari up, and puts her in her bed, trying to warm her up. When he did, he retrieved the flowers and put them in an empty vase he found on Mari's desk. He fills it up with water and sets it on her desk. 

Chat sits at the end of the bed, as Marinette sleep, he couldn't stop looking at her sleeping. Chat thought to himself:

I really messed up, I need to make it up to her, big time...or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. 

He gets on all four on the floor and gets closer to Marinette as quietly as he can, he draws his face closer to Mari and kissed her right on the lips, softly. As Mari gets shocked, she kisses back harder, moaning a little. When the two draw away and open their eyes, Mari couldn't believe who she just kissed. 

"C-Chat?! W-What are you doing here?!" she falls off her bed in shock, Chat catches her in time. 

"Whoa, princess, I don't want you hurting yourself," As Chat put her on her bed again, she felt pain in her head. 

"Chat? How did I get here?" she put her hand on her head, "and why does my head hurt?" 

"You were lying on the floor of your balcony when I picked you up and warmed your bed for you to lie down, princess" 

"Where did those flowers come from?" 

"From me" Chat started at her with a worried face

"Why?"

"It felt right too, even though I don't know what happened, you don't deserve of being hurt"

"The boy I loved, doesn't love me back"

"He's such a jerk, you are way better than all the other girls in Paris!" Chat yells softly and comes closer, only an inch away from kissing her sweet and beautiful lips again. 

"Chat...?" 

"Yes, my princess?" Marinette holds Chat's hand. 

"Will you protect me, forever?" 

"Yes."


End file.
